We LoVe New York
by DalWriter
Summary: Spoilers through Not Pictured. PWP? After realizing that Keith didn't go to NYC with Veronica as part of her graduation present, Logan hops a direct flight in order to serve as Veronica's personal guide a/k/a: What Logan & Veronica did on their summer vacation between high school & college. Let's just say some of the sights they saw were very private.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Logan maneuvered his yellow X-Terra aimlessly through the streets of Neptune. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to keep himself busy and out of trouble for the next week but he couldn't stop smiling. His father was dead and buried. Veronica was back in his life, back in his arms and he hoped, someday not too far away, in his bed. He wasn't about to pressure her. That wasn't his style, especially since he knew what had happened to her; he could wait, but he was eagerly anticipating showing her just how much he loved her.

His subconscious mind led him to the street where Mars Investigations was located. Curiously the lights in the office were still on which was odd since Logan had just come from dropping Veronica at the airport so she could fly to New York City for her high school graduation trip with her father.

Finding a nearby parking space, Logan walked over to the office and was surprised to find the front door unlocked. There was a light on in Mr. Mars' inner office but the only other illumination was the dim glow of the street lights seeping through the few stained glass windows as they came on in the evening twilight. "Hello," he called out as the bell over the door announced his entrance. "Who's here?"

Wearily Keith flung open the door to his office. "It's me, Logan. What are you doing here?"

Logan looked at him disbelievingly. "Uhhh, I could ask you the same question. Didn't I just put your daughter on a plane to New York for the big graduation trip you were taking together?"

"That's going to have to wait. I have an emergency here."

Logan was becoming uneasy. "What about Veronica?"

"I called her before her plane took off. I told her I'd been delayed but that she should get on that plane. If all goes well I should be able to join her by the weekend, Sunday at the latest."

"But you're sure she's OK?"

Keith walked across the office and put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "She's a very resourceful young woman, with a good head on her shoulders. Don't worry about my daughter."

Logan smiled, that sort of closed mouth, lips tight frown but with corners of his mouth upturned. He nodded. "Good luck with the case."

Strolling calmly out of the office until the door shut behind him, Logan sprinted to his car and sped off into the night, tires squealing as he peeled out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to the world's fastest beta: silverlinging2k6. I just wish I could write Logan half as well as she does. **

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*#

**Day 1 **

Veronica was pacing around her room at the Sutcliff Hotel trying to unpack but too distracted to do so efficiently. It was tiny room but otherwise standard issue: two double beds with ugly, oversized flower-print, polyester bedspreads separated by a small night stand, mounted wall sconces, a desk which doubled as a table over which a cheap mirror hung; a small TV was mounted in the far corner. The bathroom was equally Spartan: cold, institutional tile, functional plumbing from the 1960s or '70s and a sliver of soap. They didn't even spring for the 2in1 travel shampoo or a bottle of mouthwash. She missed the opulence of the penthouse at the Neptune Grande with all the luxurious amenities money can buy. Thank heavens she packed her favorites in her toiletries bag.

Jilted out of her melancholy by the shrill ring of her cell phone, Veronica answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello."

"How's my girl?" Logan greeted.

Veronica was so glad to hear his voice she didn't think about the time difference. It was only about 5:00 a.m. back in Neptune. As happy as she was that Logan called, she wasn't going to tell him about her dilemma, that she was pacing in this hotel room, trying to figure out what to do with herself for the next two days until her father arrived. "I'm OK."

"How was your flight?"

"Fine. Long. We got stuck for an extra three hours in Minneapolis because there was some mechanical problem with the jet way."

"That stinks," Logan empathized. "So now that you are in New York, what's first on the agenda?"

"I don't know," Veronica responded. Truth be told, she wasn't sure what to do. She had planned on doing everything with her dad. It just wasn't going to be as much fun alone, plus she couldn't figure out what she was willing to do, that he'd have to miss.

"C'mon it's New York, the Big Apple, the City that Never Sleeps. So what's first – the Empire State Building, Central Park, a museum. . ."

"I don't know."

"Well it sounds like you need a tour guide," Logan suggested.

"Yeah. That'd be great," Veronica replied mechanically knowing she couldn't afford a tour guide. Logan often forgot that not everyone had his money. At least if she had a tour guide she wouldn't be alone in a strange city, she thought dejectedly. Sometimes she hated her father's job.

Just then there was knock on her hotel room door. Since she wasn't expecting anybody Veronica grabbed her taser out of the suitcase that was open on the bed. "Who's there?" she called through the door, straining on her tip toes trying to see out the peephole. She resented the fact that the world assumed everyone was tall.

"What's going on?" Logan asked on the phone.

"There's someone at the door but I'm not expecting anybody. Stay on the phone with me and get ready to call 9-1-1 if there's a problem."

"I'm sure it's fine. You never know when opportunity will knock."

"Now's not the time for your inspirational messages," rebuked Veronica as she cautiously opened the door keeping the security chain on just in case. This was New York City, after all. A girl couldn't be too careful.

There on the other side with a cell phone still to his ear was Logan smirking at her, a garment bag slung casually over his shoulder. "See, sometimes it's good to open the door." He hung up the phone as Veronica tried to fling the door open wider forgetting that it was still chained. Awkwardly, she pushed it closed again, and undid the chain as she dropped both her phone and the taser enabling her to leap into his waiting arms, crushing her mouth to his in happiness.

Logan managed to maintain the kiss and shuffle into the room with a blonde hanging off his neck. Her legs were climbing up his thighs as he kicked the hotel room door closed. Once inside he dropped the garment bag to fully envelope Veronica in his arms.

Between kisses Veronica was able to ask, "What" _kiss_ "are" _kiss_ "you" _kiss _"doing" _kiss_ "here?" _kiss._

Returning each kiss, Logan simply grinned at her. He had hoped she would be happy to see him, but this was even better than he had expected. When she finally let him up for air and planted her feet back on the ground, he explained, "I saw your dad still in the office as I was driving back from the airport. When he told me he wouldn't be joining you for a few days I booked the next flight out of Neptune and here I am."

"I can't believe you did that, especially after . . . . " Veronica's voice trailed off. It was ironic. The night Logan spent on the couch in her apartment trying to comfort her when they thought her father had been killed in the plane explosion, his father was murdered. When Keith had come home the next morning Logan left father and daughter alone to reunite. He didn't make it far because the news of his own father's death was the lead story on every radio station and came blaring through the speakers of his car stereo as soon as he had turned the key. Checking his phone Logan found that he had 12 missed calls. He reached Trina on the first try but all she wanted to talk about was whether they should do _Hollywood Insiders_, _Access Hollywood_ or hold out hoping that Barbara Walters would call. The lawyers were next. Thank God they handled most of the arrangements. In the end Trina had agreed to a private cremation and Logan had agreed that she could give all the interviews she wanted as the grieving and shocked daughter. He'd stay quietly on the sidelines and barely managed to mutter "no comment" rather than lash out with his fists when a reporter had the temerity to shove a microphone in his face.

"As far as I'm concerned, he killed himself with two shots to the back of the head. He did the world a favor." Logan clutched Veronica tighter. Even if he hadn't been convicted, knowing his father killed Lilly and that he almost killed Veronica always sent a chill up Logan's spine. "Let's talk about something more fun. What do you want to do first?"

"I dunno. Whadda you wanna do first?"

Raising an eyebrow Logan glanced at the empty bed, then leered at the small woman in his arms taking them both a step in that direction.

Swatting him playfully, Veronica stopped their movement toward the bed. "No, seriously. You promised me a tour of New York."

"Your wish is my command," Logan bowed before her with a sweeping gesture.

#*~*~*~*~*~*#

The rest of the day was a whirlwind. They wandered hand in hand up 5th Avenue. Much to the consternation of the other pedestrians and Logan's delight, Veronica spun round and round on the sidewalk with her arms spread wide when they reached the intersection of 5th Avenue and 57th street; someday she hoped to come to New York in December so she could see the giant snowflake that was always suspended over the intersection at Christmas time. They went window shopping at Saks, Tiffany's and. Barney's. Logan amused everyone in FAO Schwartz by recreating the scene from _Big_ and tap dancing across the keyboard on the floor of the toy store. They strolled through the mall at Rockefeller Center. They visited St. Patrick's Cathedral even though neither of them were Catholic. They took funny pictures of themselves on the great stone lions outside of the New York Public Library and then walked around back for a latte in Bryant Park.

As twilight started to awaken the bright lights of the big city, they took a subway back to the hotel.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" Logan asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Italian of course, silly. Don't you know me by now?"

"I made reservations at Casa Amore on Mulberry Street, right in the heart of Little Italy," Logan announced.

"The House of Love? Really, Logan?" Veronica teased him.

"You love lasagna, don't you?"

"I do! But this is New York there are thousands of Italian restaurants." Veronica would be happy eating Italian every night of the week but something in Logan's eyes told her to let him win this one.

Inside the hotel room, which seemed even smaller with Logan in it, Veronica declared, "I'm going to jump in the shower."

"Great, I'll wash your back," Logan wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"No, you will stay here," she declared placing her hand in the middle of his broad, muscular chest and pushing him gently back, "and calm down."

"You're no fun," Logan pouted.

"I'm lots of fun, but right now I want to eat but first I have to clean up."

Veronica rummaged around in the pockets of her suitcase and entered in the bathroom with what Logan assumed was her underwear in her hands. They had talked a little about the arrangements for later. Although Veronica insisted that she didn't want Logan to get his own room, she made it very clear that her agreeing to let him stay here was not an agreement to anything else. It was just a practical solution that didn't cost more money. Even though Logan had the financial wherewithal to afford his own room, after he'd spent so much money to fly out here last minute ever frugal Veronica blanched at what she considered an unnecessary expense. Even if she relegated him to the other bed, Logan wasn't going to complain about getting to spend the night in the same room with her. He was hoping that she wasn't going to banish him to his own bed, though.

Veronica emerged fresh from the shower with wet hair and a towel wrapped around herself. From the bra straps Logan could tell she had already put on her underwear.

"Shower's all yours," she nodded to him. Logan had made himself comfortable on the bed where Veronica's suitcase was still open by sliding it over. He shoved the two meager pillows under his head, stretched out and watched cartoons. Almost every other network was still occasionally running stories about his father's death. Logan was happy to leave that part of his life back on the West Coast. He was really looking forward to some of the anonymity afforded by New York.

"Ya know, Veronica, this bed isn't all that comfortable and I don't know the last time I was forced to watch television on a screen this small," he began as he arose from the double bed.

She eyed him suspiciously knowing he was going to suggest getting a suite. While she didn't want him to be uncomfortable, she also wanted this to be a "normal" vacation – one that her father scrimped and saved for to surprise her. Truth be told, she was also worried that if they registered under Logan's name the paparazzi would find them and her father would find out he followed her to New York. "Logan, . . " she began to mount her argument but he saved her the trouble of making it.

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Logan acknowledged, "I know, I know . . . normal . . . under the radar and most importantly, making sure Sheriff Mars doesn't find out."

Happy that he understood, Veronica reached up on her tip toes, placing one hand on his shoulder for balance and using the other to hold the towel closed, she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Exactly!" Before he could wrap his arms around her to anchor her to him and ignite a simple kiss into something that would make them late for dinner, Veronica stepped back out of his grasp. Pointing, she admonished, "You shower, now. I'm hungry."

Chuckling, Logan did as he was told. "Of course you are, Sugarpuss. Of course you are."

By the time Logan emerged from the bathroom, Veronica had dressed, put some of things away and stowed her suitcase in the miniscule closet. She'd also hung up Logan's garment bag but didn't unpack anything because to do so seemed like an invasion of his privacy.

Logan stepped into the main part of the room casually knotting the towel around his waist. The deep vee formed by his hips and the bottom of his six pack was like a magnet for Veronica's hungry eyes. She forced herself to look away as a blush crept up her neck. The slight pink and her change in breathing did not go unnoticed by her companion.

"It's okay to look, you know," Logan offered. "I don't mind."

When she shyly turned her head back, Veronica was met with one of Logan's patented smoldering gazes. Until she'd seen that look on his face directed at her, Veronica had never truly understood what the phrase "Bedroom Eyes" meant but here and now, that look alone was sending jolts of electricity throughout her entire nervous system and heating up her core. She couldn't hold his stare because she felt that he could see right through her. How was she going to survive the next several days trapped in a hotel room with him? Maybe she'd better have him get his own room. "Just get dressed," she ordered busying herself with her cell phone but not seeing the key pad.

Knowing she was still checking him out, Logan sauntered over to where she'd hung his garment bag and dropped the towel. From that angle Veronica had an unobstructed view of the entire back of Logan's naked body, especially his perfectly toned butt and the glory of his surfing tan lines. He smirked smugly when he heard her gasp but rummaged around in the bag for his shaving kit and some underwear without turning around to give her the fully Monty. Finding what he wanted, Logan stepped into a pair of dark blue silk boxers, grabbed the toiletries and headed back into the bathroom without making eye contact with Veronica. Raised by actors, he knew all too well the power behind concept of "always leave 'em wanting more."

When he was out of sight, Veronica flopped back on the bed, willing her breathing and heart rate to return to normal.

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*#

Dinner was everything Veronica had dreamed about Little Italy. The street itself was smaller than she'd imagined but the sheer number of Italian restaurants and the wonderful smells made it heaven on earth as far as she was concerned, even with the wail of sirens, the metallic clang of garbage cans and the general hustle and bustle of a warm summer's night in lower Manhattan.

They were seated at one of the window tables near the huge folding doors that opened the front of most restaurants onto the streets. A candle was stuck in a wicker wrapped wine bottle in the center of the table. Logan was happy that the place had white table clothes rather than those cheesy red-checkered ones but Veronica was disappointed. Both were thrilled when neither got carded and the waiter simply brought the bottle of Chianti Logan ordered. Logan correctly suspected that the waiter simply assumed they were over 21 because he had pronounced the name of the vineyard correctly and was willing to pay $60 per bottle for it without batting an eye. They shared an antipasto, feeding each other delectable bites with their hands. Veronica ate at least half her body weight in lasagna while Logan enjoyed a Delmonico steak with sautéed cherry peppers. Holding hands, they stared into each other's eyes, oblivious to the rest of the world. Both wondered if they were getting drunk on the wine or each other.

Veronica wanted to order dessert but Logan overruled her with promises of delicious goodness to be had elsewhere. He paid the check and took Veronica's hand to lead her up the block to a small bakery where they sipped cappuccinos and savored tiramisu. Logan ordered a cannoli which he shared with Veronica. When she held a forkful of her dessert up to his mouth, Logan teased, "Wow. Offering me dessert. You must really like me!"

Pulling the fork back slightly, Veronica warned, "If you don't want it. . ."

"Oh no. I want it," Logan promised. Both knew he wasn't only talking about the confection on the end of her fork. She thought she was going to melt into her seat watching Logan lick a bit of chocolate off his own mouth.

When they finished dessert, Logan hailed a cab to take them to the South Street seaport. It wasn't that the distance was far, but he didn't really want to walk through the Bowery with Veronica alone at night after they had both been drinking. They marveled at the replica of the old sailing ship and watched the twinkling lights shimmer on the river. Afterwards, they took a ride on the Staten Island Ferry and back again. They spent more time staring into each other's eyes and kissing than they did admiring the city skyline from the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Having returned to the hotel, Veronica walked off the elevator when the doors opened. Logan pulled her back into his arms to resume the kissing that had been occurring all evening. Typical Logan, he spun her round and round as they stumbled down the hall toward their room, lips locked together, tongues dueling. Somehow without breaking the kiss, Veronica managed to get the key card out of her back pocket and into the door to open it with a soft click.

Logan pushed the door closed with his foot while maneuvering them to the closest bed. The only light in the room was coming from the desk lamp which they had left on before going to dinner.

When the back of Veronica's legs felt the mattress, she started to sit. Logan willingly followed every plane of her body. She wiggled her way up the bed with him crawling on top of her. When she positioned her head on the pillows, Logan settled himself above her, careful to keep his weight as much off her smaller frame as he could while still maintaining maximum contact. Veronica freely opened her legs to let him nestle in between.

As long as they both kept their pants on, she was safe. They'd been here before, last summer - plenty of steamy make out sessions in the back of the X-terra, in her apartment when her dad wasn't home, on the couch at the office, at the beach and anyplace else Logan could get his hands and mouth on her. Second base was a nice place - lots of touching, caresses and longing. When Logan touched her, she was on fire.

Even though she wasn't a virgin anymore, and technically wasn't last summer, Veronica's head was still spinning. Logan hadn't pushed her, at least not very hard. Maybe he'd nudged her, but he knew after everything she'd found out about her rape that she hadn't been ready for sexual intercourse.

But here and now, alone together on a bed in a hotel room in New York City 3,000 miles away from everyone they knew, including her father, Veronica realized that things were different. Logan was aware that she and Duncan had been sexually active. Of course he knew. He was in the bedroom right next door. While Veronica and Duncan weren't all that fervent or vocal, thanks to some thin walls Veronica also knew exactly what Logan sounded like when he had sex – loud, passionate, unbridled – and it scared her. Even now as the world seemed to have faded away and she was spinning out of control on pure pleasure, she could still hear his voice telling her that if the cuddling was the best part, that she was doing it wrong. However, what that same guy was doing to her now was making it very difficult for her to think, let alone think clearly or rationally.

Logan's mouth was soft but insistent. His tongue explored every crevice of her mouth which she readily surrendered to him. She'd never felt anything like it when he slid his tongue between her teeth and lips licking the roof her mouth. Her upper body shuddered with pleasure as they smiled into each other. She tried to duplicate his actions and was quite proud herself when he moaned. Although she'd heard some of his noises before, they were so much better now that she was causing them.

Despite her nervousness, Veronica was not a passive participant in this glorious make-out session. There was something very freeing about knowing the only parental unit was on the other side of the country. She'd pushed Logan's button down shirt off and was pulling his t-shirt over his head to give her unrestricted access to run her hands everywhere on his spectacular torso. Logan had a great torso – muscular arms, cut but not overly sculpted like those muscle heads in Santa Monica and a noticable six pack. His pecks were well defined, with his cinnamon colored nipples focusing her attention. She loved how they pebbled between her thumb and forefinger, getting so hard she thought they'd shred her palms as she planed her hands over him. Brazenly she reached up to suck one into her mouth teasing it into an even tighter bud with her tongue. Logan whimpered in ecstasy under her unskilled touch.

Logan's hands weren't still. Splayed out over her tiny frame his large hands practically covered her entire side. It was as if he was memorizing her through the sense of touch. He settled one hand on a breast and massaged gently using his size to knead the pliant flesh through her minimally padded bra. She sighed and wriggled appreciatively scrapping her nails along his bare back as the concentric circles he made get smaller and smaller focusing on her budded nipple

This was the first time they had ever been alone together in an actual bed with no curfews or the possibility of interruption. The freedom was heady, but both were aware that they were on a precipice. After this trip nothing would be the same.

As much as Logan wanted to rip all their clothes off and fill her with everything he had, he still loved her too much to push. He knew as surely as he knew he own name that this trip to New York was a new beginning for them and he was content to let her set the pace. Since her hands hadn't gone below his waist, he chastely tried kept his above her belt line but Veronica wasn't making it easy as she wiggled luxuriously under him, grinding their loins together in a delicious though madding friction.

When Veronica had pulled his shirt off to reveal his bare chest, Logan hoped she wasn't going to stop but she did. Her fingers never came anywhere near the zipper of his pants. He let her have her fun. He loved the fact that she was boldly exploring him, at least the upper half of him. Her hands felt so small, soft and delicate the way they couldn't wrap all the way around his biceps and only covered about one-tenth of his torso.

As much as Logan was enjoying the reactions he was causing in Veronica through her clothes, he craved skin on skin contact. Slowly, very deliberately the way one would approach a terrified kitten, Logan slid his hand from her breast down her trunk, skimming her ribs and down the soft cotton of her t-shirt which had ridden up about an inch exposing the soft skin above her low rise jeans.

When Logan's hands made contact with her bare skin Veronica sucked in her breath. In her mind she was repeating her mantra – _I trust him. I love him. This will be OK. I trust him. I love him. This will be OK. _

When she moaned and arched up into him, Logan took that as permission to snake his hand under her shirt and bra repeating his ministrations on the actual flesh of the other breast.

Well aware that she had frozen and stopped moving her own hands, Logan was waiting for Veronica to tell him to stop. Surprisingly she didn't. Afraid of scaring her, Logan reached his long arm all the way down her leg and massaged his way up again. His fingers grazed her outer thigh, the palm of his hand pressed along her inner thigh. Beneath him Veronica was moaning into his mouth, keeping up with his tongue and beginning to rhythmically thrust her hips in time to his ministrations. She'd even resumed exploring his upper body with her own hands.

Veronica slid her hands over Logan's butt that was pumping gently on top of her. The muscles were firm under the soft fabric of his cargo pants. Hesitantly, she slipped her hands into the gap at his low back allowing her fingers to play at the waistband of his silk boxers.

Interpreting her actions as permission for him to explore more, Logan cupped her through her jeans using the seam of the fabric to hit her in just that perfect spot. She broke their kissed to suck air deeply into her lungs and mewl compliantly under his caresses.

Skillfully Logan flicked open the button on Veronica's jeans but before he could snake a finger inside Veronica pushed him off her and sat up.

"Did I hurt you?" Logan asked clearly concerned at her abrupt movement.

Veronica didn't know how to explain what she was feeling. "This. . . I don't know. I mean we haven't even talked about anything, everything. . . "

Like any teenaged boy, Logan was exasperated. He was hot and bothered and horny. He was also jet lagged and feeling the effects of the wine from dinner, but knew better than to force her. With another girl, he may have tried coaxing or cajoling. It wasn't that difficult to make most girls putty in his hands but this wasn't just any girl. This was Veronica. He let out a deep breath and tried not to act too frustrated. "It's okay. We don't have to."

Now Veronica was exasperated. "It's not that I don't want . . . "

Logan had rolled onto his side and was tracing small patterns on her stomach while nibbling on her neck. "Good. 'Cause if you couldn't tell, I wanna."

"Logan!" Veronica yelped pushing him away but secretly pleased that he seemed so eager.

"Talk to me," Logan urged. "I'll be good." Although he stopped nuzzling her neck, he continued to draw his hands sensually over her stomach and part way under her shirt.

Veronica reached up to readjust her bra from where he had bunched it uncomfortably over her breasts.

"Just take it off," Logan suggested.

Regarding him cautiously, Veronica had to admit it was a practical solution. Bras were never her favorite things and it wasn't like she had an awful lot to stuff into it. Sitting up, she reached behind her back to undo the hooks, and then pulled down the straps before sliding the offending garment out the armhole opposite from Logan who chuckled at her contortions. "I never understand how girls do that."

As Veronica laid back down, Logan took the opportunity to fondle one of her pert breasts. She was clearly aroused because her nipples were practically poking through the material of her thin shirt although it was far from cold in the small room.

Her eyes fluttered at the sensations coursing through her, but Veronica only allowed herself to enjoy them for a moment before moving Logan's hand back to a more G-rated area of her body. "That wasn't an invitation." Rolling to look at him, Veronica stroked her small hand across his handsome face.

"I'm not going to force you, you know," Logan tried to reassure her.

"I know that. If I didn't, you wouldn't be here."

"I lo. . . " he started, but stopped because looking at her face he knew she wasn't ready to hear that. "Veronica, I care about you and this would just be one expression of how much." His eyes were almost sad. He wasn't begging her for sex but part of him was begging her to understand how much she meant to him and how much he wanted to make love to her.

"It's just. . . "

"It's too soon. You're not ready," Logan incorrectly finished her sentence for her.

"No," Veronica replied trying to explain.

"Then what's the problem?" Logan didn't understand.

"I want to . . . " Logan started to cut her off again. "No, please let me explain." When she got out of bed, he sat up and gestured silently to indicate that the floor was all hers and he wouldn't interrupt her.

"You're . . . I'm . . . . " Veronica turned around trying to find the words. She looked back at him, then dropped her eyes to the floor. "I don't want to disappoint you," she mumbled in a barely audible whisper.

If Logan hadn't been hanging on her every word, he would not have heard what she said. Relieved that it was something so endearing, he reached out to wrap his arms around her and dragged her to sit across his lap. During this discussion his body had calmed enough that it was no longer painful for him to sit wearing clothes although he had unsnapped his pants for a bit more breathing room. Supporting her with one hand, Logan caressed her angelic, embarrassed face with the other. "You could never disappoint me."

Veronica thought he was patronizing her. "You're . . . well . . . to put it bluntly, you're so much more . . .experienced than I am."

"Are you calling me a man-slut?" Logan teased.

"If the condom fits," Veronica deadpanned.

"Are you worried about disease?" Logan asked seriously. "'Cause I always suit up and I get tested."

Blushing, Veronica replied, "I actually hadn't thought about disease." Although she was embarrassed, she also knew she had to continue. "But you know I had Chlamydia last year."

Logan didn't say anything but the question was all over his face.

"That's how I knew Beav- Cassidy. . did what he did. He got it from Woody and he gave it to me."

All this information had come out during his dad's trial. The defense attorneys used it to discredit her by trying to make her look like a slut who would do anything for her boyfriends. Even though Logan knew Veronica was virtuous, despite the rumors he'd spread, they'd never discussed how the trial affected her. He didn't know what to do or say so he just hugged her tighter. "But you're okay now? There's no danger."

"Yeah, antibiotics work wonders"

Rocking her back and forth, Logan maneuvered them both back up the bed and settled her at his side. "It's okay," he mumbled not knowing what else to say or do. "Thank you for telling me."

Veronica blinked her eyes to hold back a few unshed tears. Even after more than two years it was still difficult for her to think about that night without getting emotional.

"I'm not disappointed," Logan assured her. "It wasn't anything you did."

"I know but that's not really it," Veronica resumed the earlier thread of their conversation.

"You couldn't disappoint me. Do you have any idea how amazed I am that I'm even here, alone, on a bed with you, kissing you, now? It's enough. We'll go at your pace."

Veronica smiled gratefully at Logan. He really was a sweet talker but that was part of the problem. He had the perfect words for everything. She didn't.

"C'mon, Logan. You were with Lilly, the wild child. You've spent your life having beautiful women throw themselves at you. For heaven's sake, you bedded your friends' mother . . . "

"Step-mother. . ._young_ trophy wife," Logan corrected reflexively.

"Professional cheerleader. . . an adult. You kept a grown woman coming back for more," Veronica practically wailed. The pain of finding Logan with Kendall the morning after his declarations about their 'epic' love the night before at the Alterna-Prom was still relatively fresh in her mending heart. "I can't compete with that," she finished dejectedly casting her eyes down at her tomboyish body which was more angular then feminine and curvy.

Logan finally understood the source of her anxiety and reluctance. He was relieved that she was not trying to be a squeamish virgin but sad that in this one area, unlike the rest of her life, she had become so insecure. She wasn't this reticent last year. She'd kissed him first. Their make-out sessions in the girls' bathroom always left him needing a cold shower. In the pool house before she ran away after that stupid fake birthday party, she'd straddled him then made herself comfortable in the middle of the bed while he went in search of the key to the liquor cabinet. Even before the window of his X-terra had been shot out, she pulled him back down into a hot kiss by-passing his desire to have a serious talk about his feelings. None of those actions indicated that she lacked confidence. Tilting her chin up to force Veronica to look him in the eye Logan declared, "I don't want to talk about anybody who may have shared my bed in the past. None of them shared my heart."

"Lilly did."

"No, she didn't. I offered it to her, but she didn't take it. Besides, you have to know that while I may have loved Lilly, Lilly loved guys."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Veronica kidded, trying to lighten the damper she'd put on the mood.

Logan pressed a sweet kiss to Veronica's forehead, "I'm glad you remember. She was my past. You are my present and my future."

That pronouncement earned Logan a deep kiss from the blonde in his arms. When Veronica tried to push Logan over onto his back, he remained where he was and broke the kiss. "We're not going any further until you understand I'm right where I want to be – here with you - and I think you are one of the sexiest women in the world."

Veronica scrunched up her face, communicating that she didn't believe him.

"Anyone can buy big boobs, Ronnie, but few women can stand up to me the way you did, the way you do. That's sexy. You actually have no idea how much of a turn on that is," Logan explained. "It's not your cup size that makes me want you; it's that you're you." He caressed her breasts for emphasis, "Besides anything more than a mouthful is a waste." He mouthed the other boob through her shirt.

Blushing but flattered, Veronica still tried to protest," But. . . "

"But nothing . . . although yours is awfully cute." Again, Logan emphasized his words by touching the body part being discussed causing Veronica to giggle. Logan was disappointed that she didn't touch him back in the same way.

"You said it yourself, Logan. If cuddling is the best part, then you're doing it wrong."

It took a minute for Logan to remember that conversation. He'd run into Veronica doing the proverbial walk of shame out of Duncan's suite one morning after he'd spent a boisterous night with Kendall. "Oh God. I was so jealous. I would have said anything right then just to get the idea of you and Duncan out of my head."

Veronica didn't know what to say about that admission. Nevertheless, she had to explain. "But all you had to go on was your imagination. I heard what you were doing that night and on a few more," Veronica confessed that she and Duncan had heard some of Logan's sexual escapades. "I can't compare with that."

Logan was secretly pleased that Veronica had heard him. At the time, he wanted her to hear him. He needed her to compare what she and Duncan were doing to what he was doing and he hoped she'd realize she made the wrong choice. "First of all, I don't need or want you to be anyone else. Second, I what I said was 'if cuddling's the best part, _he's_ doing it wrong', not you." [**A/N:** _I know he actually said "you're" doing it wrong, but this is my FF & I can engage in a bit of revisionist history to suit my story_ ;) ]

Veronica still looked skeptical.

"I don't know what happened to make you all skittish. You weren't this reluctant last summer when you . . . well, frankly, when you had less experience than you do now so I'm still not really sure where this is coming from." Logan tried to make sense of Veronica's fears. "Why do you think I nicknamed you Bobcat?" Veronica giggled and he continued. "You're the most fearless person I know in every other area of your life, why not this one?"

"Because. . . " her voice trailed off.

"Because what?"

"Because," she hesitated before plunging forward. "Because this is . . . sex . . . and you're going to be disappointed."

Logan tried a new tactic. "Did I sound or act disappointed before?"

"No," Veronica admitted.

"Couldn't you tell how happy I was to be with you?"

"You were . . . something," Veronica joked, "If the kids are calling that 'happy', okay, I can go with happy."

"Fine, we'll get clinical . . .aroused, . . . hard, . . . so fucking turned on it was practically killing me. Disappointed doesn't come into that equation anywhere."

"And now?"

"Gettin' there." He rocked his hips so his returning erection could be felt on her thigh. "You angling to turn my balls the same color as my shorts again?"

Veronica ducked her head, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Logan assured her he was fine before claiming her mouth with his and rolling back on top of her to resume their make out session. After a few moments of kissing, Logan flipped them over so Veronica was astride him. He allowed her to set the pace and was pleased when she settled herself over his erection.

Now that her hands were free, Logan used this position to ease her shirt off. Veronica sat up and raised her arms above her head allowing him to completely remove her top. When the garment passed her eyes, she could see the lust in his as he stared at her exposed breasts. She was so self-conscious under his admiration; blushing Veronica started to cross her arms in front of her chest.

Logan wouldn't let her cover herself from him. "Beautiful," he muttered using both hands to play with the delicate globes before him. Sitting up slightly, he latched onto a dusky nipple then used his mouth to urge Veronica back down before flipping them over so she was once again under him. He rose up to kiss her and his chest stroked the aroused buds.

The sensation of skin on skin caused her breathily to cry out, "Logan."

He trailed kissed along her jaw, gently suckling that spot on her neck that made her squeal in delight. As he continued to kiss his way down her body he stripped his own pants off because he was feeling uncomfortably restrained. He could breathe and move better in only his boxers.

When his mouth reached Veronica's belly button, Logan looked up to meet her eyes, as he unzipped her jeans. In silent acquiescence to his unspoken request, Veronica raised her hips off the bed to allow him to slide her jeans off. He had to break body contact to pull them fully off her legs. From that position Logan took a moment to visually appreciate the beautiful vision stretched out before him clad only in white panties. He'd seen more expensive lingerie in his eighteen plus years than most men see in a lifetime but those simple cotton panties were the sexiest things he'd ever seen. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

Kissing his way back up her legs, Logan was proud of himself each time he made Veronica shiver. Reaching the apex of her thighs, he brushed his nose along her mound relishing the intoxicating aroma that was her arousal.

As he tugged off the damp material, Veronica began to protest, "Logan."

He ignored her. "Shhhhh. This is all about you."

His oral assault was amazing. Slow then fast. Outside. Then inside. It only took a few moments before Veronica shocked herself by making some of those very noises she'd heard on the other sides of the walls. Between his mouth and his fingers Veronica's senses were on overload. Clutching at his head and the spread, it was all Veronica could do to keep herself from bouncing off the bed. She'd never experienced anything like this before. "Oh God!" and "Logan!" she cried repeatedly as he brought her to her first real orgasm.

When the last shudders stopped and her muscle contractions ceased, Logan withdrew his fingers and cleaned them with his own tongue savoring the remainder of her taste. Veronica's blue eyes had darkened into stormy fury during her climax but Logan couldn't help but preen knowing she was watching him. Wiping his mouth, he crawled up her body to nestle her into his arms before kissing her.

"Wow," was all Veronica managed when the power of speech started to return. She was so blissed out. It took a few minutes for her to register his erection pressed against her thigh.

Tentatively Veronica reached down and began to stroke him though the fabric of his boxers. Since he was taller than her, she couldn't really reach. He squirmed upwards while she scooted down. "Let me give you hand," Veronica offered sliding her fingers into the opening to take him in hand for the first time.

He groaned at the skin to skin contact and marveled at how small her hands felt against his length. "Veronica!" Her quip had served to relax him; if she could joke, then her true, playful and fearless personality was coming out. The shy virgin she had been before Lilly died wasn't the woman who captured his heart.

The increasing pace of her strokes pulled Logan out if his reverie and into the situation. Although Veronica was trying to roll onto her back and pull him with her, Logan actually preferred this for now. He knew he was too primed to last long inside what he was sure would be her tight body. He needed this first release now if he had any hope of pleasuring her when they finally consummated their relationship. When she tugged a little harder, Logan declined, "Tonight was all about you. This is fine."

Knowing he was serious, Veronica tightened her grip and increased her pace until Logan exploded in the space between them, ruining his shorts. As he slid the wet material off his body, Veronica hopped out of bed to grab a hand towel from the bathroom to clean him up.

While Veronica returned the soiled towel to the bathroom, Logan turned back the covers on the bed and slid inside. "Grab the pillows off that bed," he instructed.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna sleep with you?" Veronica taunted.

Logan pretended to think about it, before replying, "Because I just gave you a mind blowing orgasm. The least you could do is let me hold you for the rest of the night."

Veronica couldn't argue with his logic. She turned out the desk light because it was closer but that made the room too dark so Logan switched on the harsh bedside lamp to enable Veronica to walk across the unfamiliar room. She tossed him the pillows and climbed into bed. Once they found their perfect fit, the almost lovers were soon fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

#*~*~*~*~*~*#

**Day 2 **

The daylight encroaching through the cheap curtains and the loud street noises below woke the couple the next morning. Both were light sleepers – Veronica because of her bad dreams and Logan because he grew up on alert for the sounds of his father's footsteps approaching his room.

Brushing her bed-head hair off her face, Logan greeted Veronica with a soft kiss, ""Mornin' beautiful."

"G'mornin'," she returned his greetings. "Somebody's up early," she teased pressing herself against his morning wood.

"I got to sleep with an angel last night," Logan assured her running his hands over her body.

Veronica moaned softly. Bringing her hand up to caress his cheek, she looked deeply into the depths of his bottomless brown eyes. Even though she wasn't ready to say it or hear it, Veronica couldn't mistake the love she saw expressed there. She hoped her own feelings were equally visible to him. "Make love to me," she whispered.

Logan swallowed and blinked a few times, struggling to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. He wanted nothing more, but he had to be certain that's what she wanted. "Are you sure?"

Nodding she reassured him, "Yes. I want this day to start out perfectly and get better from there."

"No pressure," Logan quipped but he didn't need to be asked twice. When Veronica had been in the shower yesterday, Logan had dropped a box of condoms into the nightstand between the beds. While he was fishing one out, Veronica was exquisitely teasing him under the covers, running her finger lightly up and down his shaft. Holding the foil packet out to her he asked, "Since you're already down there, do you want to do the honors?"

Veronica smirked at his statement but let go of his penis long enough to open the condom and unroll it onto his length. Never one to stand – lay – idly by, Logan had begun nuzzling her neck and stroking her folds to assure that she was ready for his invasion. When one, then two fingers slid in easily he knew that this was it. Rolling Veronica onto her back, Logan shucked the constraining covers off his back before taking himself in hand. He rubbed her entrance experimentally as she began to beg, "Logan, I need you. Inside. Please."

With practiced patience he didn't feel, Logan entered her torturously slowly. Not that he made it a point of checking out other guys, but Logan knew he was bigger than Duncan. He also knew that Duncan had been gone for a few months. Veronica was even tighter than he'd imagined she would be so the deliberate pace was as necessary as it was delicious. Once he was fully sheathed inside her depths Logan stilled. "Open your eyes," he told Veronica who obeyed. Her mouth fell open in a silent "Oh" when the windows to their souls bared their inner selves to the other.

Looking into Logan's eyes Veronica realized that her feelings for Duncan had merely been a school girl's crush, a mere shadow of the emotions she was experiencing now.

When she let out a deep breath, Logan shifted to keep more of his weight off her diaphragm as he rocked his hips gently. Little by little he lengthened his strokes and quickened his pace. Veronica struggled to keep up and match his thrusts. She had kicked off the remaining blankets that had covered his lower body. This enabled her to tilt her hips up more and deepen the angle of their joining. Finding their perfect rhythm didn't take long. Both were relatively quiet; their vocalizations were barely above a whisper. The familiar tingling in his balls told Logan that he wouldn't last much longer so he wormed his hand between their bodies.

Veronica started to still. "What are you doing?"

"Just let me," Logan entreated as he found her magic button. All speech and reason left Veronica when he touched her there. Her hips involuntarily sped up their pace milking Logan's orgasm from his body. "Come with me," he ordered her as he burst forth into the latex receptacle. She could do nothing but comply.

Spent, Logan partially flopped down on top of her, careful to keep most of his mass off her because he outweighed her by about 75 pounds. Rolling off her, he carefully held the condom in place until he could remove it. "I wanna wake up like that every day," he vowed.

"Umhummm," Veronica agreed nuzzling into his chest and stoking her hands idly over the contours of his muscles.

"So what do you want to do today?" Logan asked.

"Stay here and do that over and over and over," Veronica responded playfully.

Logan chuckled, "Not that I don't like the way you think but this is your big New York trip. Your father will be very suspicious if all you've seen is the ceiling in this hotel room."

The mention of her father quelled Veronica's libido faster than a bucket of ice water. "How about the Guggenheim?" she suggested.

Logan shook his head. "It looks like a giant toilet bowl. Modern art really isn't my thing," he grumbled. "How about the Museum of Natural History? They have dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs? What are you 12?" Veronica teased. "What about the Met?"

"We could get tickets, I suppose. I'll make a call. But they don't open until tonight," Logan replied.

"I thought all the museums opened at ten on weekdays," Veronica offered.

"They do," Logan confirmed, "But curtain at the Metropolitan Opera is at eight."

"Opera? I don't wanna go see some opera. I was talking about the Metropolitan Museum of Art," Veronica clarified.

"Oh. That Met. Art it is." Stroking his hand down side, Logan added, "I could get into looking at nudes all day."

Veronica playfully swatted him, "Logan!" With that, she climbed over him to get out of bed.

He grabbed her hand, "Where do you think you're going, missy?"

"To take a shower," she explained pulling her hand away and sauntering toward the bathroom.

"Not without me!" Logan declared jumping out of bed to follow her before turning around to grab a condom from the nightstand.

#*~*~*~*~*~*~#

The Metropolitan Museum of Art is a two million square foot monolithic building in the 80's, part of the so-called Museum Mile on New York's Upper East Side. The structure itself is almost as impressive as the collection housed inside. As a photographer, Veronica enjoyed studying composition and shape. Logan's mother had tried to instill a sense of art appreciation into him from a young age; he'd visited this museum with her on a trip when he was fourteen. On this occasion, however, all he wanted to study was Veronica. Nevertheless, they both enjoyed the old masters and the various sculptures. Neither cared much for the modern art collection but had fun mocking it which earned them glares from other patrons and an occasional snicker from the guards in the various galleries. They had a light lunch in the museum's cafeteria. Veronica bought some souvenirs for Mac, Wallace and Cliff. Logan hadn't realized that Veronica's relationship with the sarcastic lawyer included gift giving.

Tired, but happy, the couple exited the museum at closing time. Because it was such a balmy evening, they decided to stroll back to the hotel despite the fact that it was over 30 blocks. They were young, healthy and in love. Nothing else mattered.

As usual Veronica was hungry. On the northern end of Central Park they spotted a hot dog vendor where Veronica acquired her very first dirty water dog with the works. Ever the gentleman, Logan couldn't let her be the only one with onion breath, so he ate one too.

"So," Logan began. "Did you pack anything dressy for this trip?"

"I brought my black graduation dress, why?" Veronica answered.

"Well, last night we ate where you wanted. Tonight's my choice. I made a reservation at some place I think you'll love but it's kind of dressy and if you didn't have anything I was gonna drag you into a store to get something," Logan explained.

Veronica let out an exasperated breath. "You can't just buy me clothes, Logan."

"Sure I can," he reasoned. "What's the fun of having all this money if I can't buy my girlfriend pretty dresses?"

"You just can't." Veronica wasn't the type to be swayed by money, power or influence. She was never with Logan, or even Duncan for that matter, because of their money.

Logan just smiled beneficently at her. It was a moot point. She had a dress.

Veronica changed the subject, "Girlfriend, huh?"

Reaching over to tap her on the nose with one finger, Logan confirmed, "Girlfriend."

"Were you gonna ask me this time or were you just going to assume again?" Veronica challenged.

"You asked me, remember?" Logan retorted.

"No, I don't. We never talked about any of this," Veronica corrected. They hadn't defined their relationship before Logan announced it to all his friends the last time either.

"Sure we did," Logan assured her. "This morning. We just didn't use words."

Veronica looked at him quizzically and Logan stopped walking. "I am a reformed man. I am also and have always been a one woman man and you, short stuff, are the woman for me. When we made love this morning . . . you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend and that's all there is to it."

There really wasn't anything to say after that so Veronica simply reached up and kissed him. They walked companionably back to the hotel swinging their joined hands between them.

Realizing how late it was, Logan shoed Veronica into a solo shower while he called to change their reservation. "If I join you, we'll never make it to the restaurant. Now hurry up."

Veronica took a quick rinse but didn't wash her hair. Logan was also in and out in less than ten minutes. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Logan watched as Veronica put the finishing touches on her make-up. When she stuffed everything she needed into a small evening bag, he grabbed her hand to twirl her around. "Gorgeous!" he praised as the full skirt billowed away from her legs. Taking her into his arms after a complete spin, Logan caressed her bare back then slid his other hand into the deep V of the plunging halter neck line. Flicking a nipple he grinned, "I didn't think you could get a bra under there!"

Tugging his hand away, Veronica admonished him, "Logan!"

He didn't look even remotely chastised.

"You promised me dinner!" Veronica reminded him. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," was the only answer Logan would give her.

From the hotel, they strolled the few blocks to the edge of Central Park. They looked like an elegant young couple in love. Her black dress was sleek and sexy but still age appropriate. Although her high heels weren't made for walking, Logan was grateful for the extra three inches they gave her. Logan's black dress shirt was open at the neck to reveal his trademark puka shell necklace. He also had on nice khaki pants and a black linen blazer. He looked like he just stepped out of _GQ_ magazine. For a California surfer, he had done an impressive change into a quintessential New Yorker.

When they reached the park, Logan led Veronica over to one of the horse drawn carriages that take tourists for rides. "Your chariot, milady," he announced as he helped her into the livery. Leaning over he whispered their destination to the driver.

Veronica was awed. Something about the way those horses were treated bothered her but she was caught up in the classic romance of the whole setting.

Logan had his arm around her as they rode through the park.

"First time in New York?" the driver inquired.

"No," replied Logan as Veronica simultaneously said "Yes." When he looked back, the driver realized his passengers were so in love and so intent on each other, that further conversation was unnecessary. Between kisses, at various spots Logan would point things out to Veronica: the zoo, the lake, the fountain, the Boathouse restaurant etc.

A few moments later they arrived at their destination. "Tavern on the Green!" Veronica squealed before immediately regaining her composure. "You shouldn't have. This is too much, Logan."

The driver couldn't help himself. As he assisted Veronica down from the carriage, he gave her a piece of advice. "For a beautiful woman, there is no such thing as too much. A man only asks the reward of her smile. Let your young man shower you with love." With a flourish, he gallantly kissed her hand before giving her back to Logan. While Logan usually wasn't keen on other men flirting with his girl, he liked this guy and gave him an extra-large tip.

Dinner was magical. Veronica was mesmerized by the stained glass as they walked through the restaurant to their outside table. The twinkling over head lights in the garden, made Veronica feel as though she was the star of her very own fairytale. Like the night before, given the posh cut of Logan's clothes and his debonair manner, the waiter brought them a bottle of expensive champagne without questioning their ages. New York, like LA, was a town where money talked and b.s. walked.

"Do you want to go to a club, or something?" Logan asked as dinner was ending.

"Not really," Veronica admitted. She wasn't much of a party person, but she knew Logan was. "We can if you want."

Shaking his head, Logan demurred, "Nah. I'd rather have you all to myself then fight off other guys for your affections."

"So what do you want to do?" Veronica inquired, hoping she knew the answer.

"Well, it should be something to burn off all these calories," Logan teased, rubbing his stomach. "I have to keep my girlish figure."

Pondering his desire for activity, Veronica suggested, "I hear there's some kind of rock and bowl place near Chelsea pier. How about a game of midnight bowling at 11:15?"

As they walked out of the restaurant and hopped in a waiting cab, Logan rejected her suggestion. "Sutcliff Hotel please," he instructed the driver. Turning back to her, Logan whispered, "I was hoping for an activity that didn't require me to change my shoes."

Veronica squirmed excitedly as Logan's lips found that spot behind her ear that drove her so crazy with desire. She barely notice his other hand snaking under her skirt to caress her bare thighs while they made out in the cab on the ride back to the hotel. Somehow between the champagne and Logan's intoxicating proximity, the uncharacteristic public display didn't make her self-conscious.

Another hot make out session of them twirling down the hall locked together in a passionate embrace was only broken up by Veronica having to stop while she pulled the room key out of her purse. Logan tried to distract her by attempting to slide his hands into her top. The dress hit the floor almost as soon as the door was closed. Since he was wearing considerably more, it took a few moments to divest Logan of all his clothes. Then the lovers were immediately lost in a bonding as old as time.

They made love three times that night. Logan introduced Veronica to a variety of positions. She was a quick student, eager to learn and to please. With each new skill, Veronica's confidence grew. By the time morning dawned any fears she may have harbored about her own sexual prowess had all but disappeared; the feisty woman who stole the heart of an obligatory psychotic jackass was branding him as her own. For Logan, watching Veronica's sexual awaking and knowing he was partially responsible for both her new-found enjoyment and skill was almost better than the act itself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 3 **

The new lovers spent a lazy morning in bed savoring what they suspected would be their last morning together in New York. Keith was scheduled to arrive the next day and had telephoned Veronica last night while they were at dinner to tell her that he expected to take the red eye tonight arriving at Newark Airport at 7:00 a.m. the next morning. He hoped to be at the hotel by 9:00 and instructed her to get tickets for the Mets game at Shea.

That afternoon they went to the Empire State Building and shared a kiss at the top of the Art Deco world. Logan bought her a King Kong t-shirt and promised she'd always be his Faye Raye. On their way across town they stopped in Times Square. When Logan took a photo of Veronica and the Naked Cowboy, he joked that he wanted to be the only naked man in her life. They were going to settle in at one of the many tables in the area for a few minutes of people watching but the allure of the location was broken when news that no leads had been found in the murder of Aaron Echolls scrolled across the news ticker. Later, they explored the air and space museum on the _Intrepid_. Logan told her that as an upcoming young model Lynn had once been flown to London on the _Concorde_. Neither could imagine being squished into the tiny seats on that supersonic jet but Logan had fun daydreaming about what his late mom's trip must have been like. He really did miss her and was slowly working through his abandonment issues.

Dinner was low key. They ate real New York pizza at a place around the corner from the hotel. Neither wanted to go far and both knew that they needed to get some sleep to get Logan out of the room before Keith arrived. Neither thought that they'd survive being caught _in flagrente delecto_ in New York by Veronica's father.

When they finished their slices, Logan led her out of the neighborhood pizzeria. "C'mon. I have one more surprise for you."

They headed over to East 60th Street. Veronica was surprised when they stopped to get on the end of a fairly long line of people waiting to get into a tiny store. "Where are we going?" she asked. "I thought Logan Echolls didn't stand on lines."

"Some things are worth waiting for," was all he said kissing her lightly on the nose.

The line moved slowly but they passed the time staring into each other's eyes and sharing chaste kisses. It wouldn't do for them to engage in a full blown make-out session out here on the street surrounded by all these people.

As they got closer to the entrance Veronica was finally able to read the name over the door: Serendipity. "What is this place?"

Three girls about her age standing in line behind them looked at her incredulously. "Only the best desert place in all of New York!"

"Really?" Veronica looked wide-eyed up at Logan.

"Only the best for you, Sugarpuss," he affirmed. The girls behind them sighed.

"I wish my boyfriend would take me here," one wished.

"I wish my boyfriend looked like him," the other whispered loudly enough for Veronica and Logan to overhear her. Logan had the good grace to appear modest.

"I wish I had a boyfriend," the third lamented, earning giggles from her friends and empathy from Veronica.

Once inside the old fashioned ice cream parlor, it was only a few more minutes until they reached the head of the line. Overwhelmed with choices, Veronica wasn't sure what to order. "Oh my God. They have a Sundae with real gold. . . for $1,000.00."

"That has to be ordered two days in advance," the overworked clerk snapped at her.

Logan looked apologetic. "Ugh. I thought . . . well I thought you'd think that was frivolous so I didn't order you one. If you want it, we can order it now, I'll pay for it and you can come back with your dad," Logan offered.

"Are you kidding?" Veronica laughed. "I was just trying to figure out what kind of person would pay $1,000.00 for ice cream. Even with gold sprinkles, that's ridiculous."

"A lot of our celebrity clientele enjoy it. It's a very popular desert," the clerk sneered, trying to make Veronica feel bourgeois for not appreciating the merits of the expensive confection. "It was featured on Oprah."

Never one to be intimidated by money or fame, Veronica shot back, "Yeah. 'cause spending that kind of money on something just because it was on TV is the height of sophistication and breeding."

Hoping to deescalate the situation, Logan took control. "She'll have a frozen hot chocolate and I'll have the Broadway sundae. We'll also take two large decaf cappuccinos with extra foam and two glasses of water."

"Tap, bottled still or carbonated?" the now bored clerk asked.

"Tap'll be fine," Logan replied.

"Tap water? You?" Veronica needled him.

Logan shrugged. "New York tap water is the best in the world. You've been drinking it since we got here without complaint."

"That's me. We're talking about you."

Logan shoved her playfully, then handed her the two desserts. "Get us a table while I finish up here."

They sat down and Veronica contemplated the concoction before her holding her spoon in midair, not sure where to start. "What the heck is frozen hot chocolate anyway?"

"Just dig in."

Veronica did as she was told and was instantly lost in the creamy goodness. "Oh my God! This is amazing!" she squealed before attacking the desert.

"Better than sex?" Logan wanted to know.

Veronica froze with the spoon still in her mouth. She blushed, cast her eyes down and shook her head no causing Logan to chuckle. "Just making sure I wasn't gonna lose you to one of Milton Hershey's heirs."

#~*~*~*~*~*~*~#

Back at the hotel Logan and Veronica took their time undressing each other. They wanted to make ever sensation last. Subconsciously, they both hoped that they could slow down the whole world and make their time together last as long as possible.

Their joining was unhurried, deliberate and exquisite. Their bodies were able to silently communicate the love they felt that neither were willing to verbalize so early in their reconciliation.

Lying together in post coital bliss, Veronica traced lazy circles across Logan's broad chest in the dark. "I can't believe you came all the way here and now you have to go."

"As much as I'd love to stay, we both know that won't go over well." Logan kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I know, but still . . . " Veronica's voice trailed off.

"You'll be home in a few days. You can tell me all about the stuff you did with your dad."

Veronica knew he was right but that didn't alleviate her heartache. They had just found each other again and now they were going to be separated again. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"We still have all summer," Logan assured her, then corrected himself, "We have our whole lives. A couple of days won't kill us."

"Says the man who flew across the country on the spur of the moment," Veronica reminded him.

Cuddling her closer, Logan explained, "That was for you, not me, so you wouldn't be alone."

"I see," said Veronica not believing him for a minute.

Logan rolled her over to spoon up behind her in what was becoming their preferred sleeping together position. "Get some sleep. Six a.m. is gonna come way too early."

"I thought you didn't have to leave 'til eight?" Veronica questioned sleepily.

"I built in some time for us to say good bye."

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*#

**Day 4 **

Although the wake-up call was right on time, neither needed it. They had both been half awake gazing at each other and just enjoying the warmth of their connections. Their love making was slow and tender. Each was drawing out every movement, every caress, every sigh, knowing that this had to last them for at least ninety-six more hours until they could be reunited in Neptune.

When Logan left at 8:15 a.m. to head to LaGuardia to catch his 11:00 a.m. flight home, Veronica put on pajamas for the first time since she'd come to New York and crawled back into the small bed which now seemed too big and too empty without Logan's large body. Inhaling his scent, she hoped her father would be too tired to notice or that he'd chalk up the masculine odor to the fact that this was a hotel.

It was almost 9:30 a.m. when Keith arrived. His attempt to enter the room with the bellman and his belongings was thwarted by the safety lock Veronica had re-engaged once Logan left.

"What are you still doing in bed, lazy bones? Get up and let your road weary old man into the room, oh daughter of mine," Keith called from the hall.

Throwing on a robe, Veronica opened the door to admit Keith with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Did you get the bad guy?" she joked before realizing how tired her father looked.

"Not exactly," Keith admitted dejectedly. As much as he needed somebody to talk to about what happened in the desert, he couldn't dump this on his teenaged daughter. "Them's the breaks," he said instead indicating that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Do you want to take a nap before we set out?" Veronica asked.

"No," Keith assured her sitting down on the bed she hadn't slept in.

By the time Veronica returned from putting Keith's suitcase in the closet he was sound asleep. Kissing him on the forehead, Veronica took off his shoes and flipped the other side of the spread over her exhausted dad then stepped into the bathroom to get ready for a day of sightseeing but first she'd let him sleep.

She didn't yet know what happened while they were apart, but Veronica was confident she'd find out. After all, she was a Mars and the more questions she asked him, the less time he'd have to ask about her activities in New York. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get the garbage with the used condoms out of the room before he saw them.

THE END . . . of this story but not their story.


End file.
